A Sensitive Scotsman
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: After Mads is the target of verbal abuse, Lenny takes it upon himself to make sure she's okay. LENNY/MADS


**_A/N: I figured I should write a Lenny/Mads fic considering how heavy the hints are in the show now. These two don't come as naturally to me so please forgive if it seems OOC or a little awkward. _**

**_I hope you enjoy.  
_**

Mads stood with her mouth agape. The barrage of words that had just been spat at her we're slowly sinking in. She saw the woman get dragged away by security and then her colleagues seemed to swarm around her. Mads turned on her heel and walked away from them. She just couldn't bear to be near any other human being.

She sat in the staff room and looked at her hands. Mads knew when she came over to work as a nurse she might encounter some people who weren't happy about it but that happened everywhere. She was good at her job and she just brushed off the small comments she heard like specs of dust. This, however, was on a totally different scale. Everything that woman said was like poison. Mads couldn't even remember exactly what had been said which she promptly decided was a good thing.

She felt the sofa dip beside her; someone had sat down next to her. She looked across. It was Lenny.

"Are you alright?" He was a little unsure of how to approach her but did so anyway.

Mads looked at him sadly, "I guess it all took me by surprise; I've never been spoken to like that in my life."

Lenny nodded, still unsure of what to say to her. He didn't want to do the whole 'empty platitudes' thing.

"You didn't deserve that Mads. I'm sorry."

She rested a hand on his forearm. "What for?"

"I just wish I'd have got there sooner. There's no way I'd have let her say any of the things she said, especially not to a friend." Lenny surprised himself with his words. It was like she was getting under his skin. He seemed to drop the bullshit act when he was around her, well he did after the 'arse slap' incident; he'd seen how much he'd hurt her and he hated that he'd been the one to make her feel like that. Now someone else had, he wanted to kill them.

"I know. I think the others would have done the same but they were just as shocked as me."

Lenny nodded solemnly. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on his arm.

"Come on, my shift finished five minutes ago. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," Mads said, not wanting to put him out.

"Yes, I do. Believe it or not I am actually a nice bloke who does nice things for his friends."

She smiled at him.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

A few minutes later they were both ready and heading through reception. Just as everyone looked as though they were going to start asking ten thousand questions Lenny silenced them.

"I'm going to take Mads home. See you later guys."

"Bye," Mads added quietly.

There was a chorus of farewells as the pair left the building and then a Mexican wave of both confused and surprised glances.

Lenny and Mads walked side-by-side with only a hairs width between them.

The night was cold and Mads quickly wished she'd brought a bigger coat. Lenny saw her shiver a few times so stepped a little closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She nearly jumped a mile.

"Sorry," he said quickly, pulling his arm away.

"What were you doing?" He couldn't blame her for being defensive.

"You – erm - you looked cold."

She looked down at her feet bashfully.

"I should have worn a thicker coat," she said, trying to deflect some of the tension.

Lenny stopped walking and stepped in front so she was facing him.

"I'll call you a cab if you're uncomfortable walking with me."

"No!" Mads spoke almost too quickly.

Lenny's smirk appeared and disappeared before Mads noticed. He didn't want to offend her.

"I like your company, it was just a surprise."

"Okay."

They started walking again with Mads' arm brushing his on every other step.

"I'm gonna put my arm around you again if you keep walking so close," Lenny said with a jesting tone.

She smiled brightly at him and he took it as an invitation.

His arm came to rest over her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist so she could walk comfortably. Her right side was now a lot warmer.

* * *

It felt nice just walking down the street under the gentle orange glow of the streetlights. Considering Lenny's reputation he hadn't over stepped the line once and Mads was pleasantly surprised. The silence between them was comfortable.

Lenny respected her, more than he did some women. She had principles, she was smart and she didn't stand for his crap. When he'd done the stupid arse slap mime she'd had her revenge. He admired the way she did that too.

Lenny shook his head in disbelief. What was happening to him? He was going soft.

Mads' building came in to view as they rounded the corner. He didn't leave her to walk on her own the rest of the way. Instead, he held on just a little tighter and escorted her to the door.

"Right, well, here we are then," Lenny said feeling a little awkward.

"Thank you Lenny. You really didn't have to."

"It was no problem. I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

She smiled; he bowed his head and turned to walk away.

"Lenny!" She called after him.

He turned to look at her, slightly puzzled.

"Care for a cup of tea? I know it's late but you could do with warming up a bit before you head home."

Lenny nodded and followed her into her flat.

* * *

"You can leave your things on the side there," she said as she crossed the corridor to get to the small kitchen.

"Cheers." He laid his bag down and put his coat on top. Then, he toed off his shoes. His mother had always taught him it was polite to take your shoes off when you were in someone else's house.

He followed the path she had taken seconds ago to the kitchen.

"Any sugar?" She asked without turning round.

"Two please."

Lenny sat down at the small table and watched her.

With a satisfying clink Mads finished stirring the tea. She placed his down in front of him before taking the seat opposite.

They didn't speak. If they were both honest with themselves they weren't entirely sure what they _should_ say. So, they just sipped at their tea.

Lenny and Mads chatted about everything and anything. Time ticked slowly by.

Pulling out his mobile, Lenny was shocked when he saw it was after eleven.

"I really should be going. It's late."

Mads nodded. "What time is it?"

"After eleven."

"Gosh. And you're on an early shift tomorrow! I feel guilty now."

"Don't be daft. I go to bed at stupid o'clock anyway."

Mads smiled. "Truthfully, I'm usually asleep by now."

"I really should get going then... I feel bad for keeping you up."

"It's fine, honestly. I probably wouldn't have been able to get to sleep anyway."

Lenny looked at her sadly. They walked to the front door where he grabbed his things and opened the door to the cold air.

He turned to look at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course. My shift starts at one."

"Great. Well, sleep well."

Mads leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

He looked a little confused.

"Thank you for today. You didn't have to."

"My pleasure. Night."

"Night Lenny."

She closed the door after he'd left and let out a deep breath.

What on earth had happened today?

**_A/N: Okay, so there we go. It's rough around the edges so any thoughts you have would be greatly appreciated. I might continue this if I can improve my technique when it comes to writing these two._**


End file.
